Enigma
by Pienette
Summary: AU Diabolik Lovers with Yui who has a chuunibyou syndrome, why not?
1. Enigma

**Enigma**

A strange young maiden who goes by the name Yui Komori entered an uncanny mansion paying no heed to the vehicle that has long left. Instead of feeling goose bumps she felt excitement ran down her spine. Before letting herself in, she stopped in front of the gigantic entrance door to fix her black Victorian dress which is full of lace and frills. Proceeding into the entrance hall a small smile crept on her lips as thunder and lightning flashed from the background "I've finally met this chapter's end and started a new one"

"Damn, you're noisy" a figure stood behind, shadow casting over her skinny figure "This isn't your house, so be quiet"

She was a little startled at the stranger's remark, but easily regained her complacent "Fate is finally taking its course" she dramatically jumped away from him and struck a pose; her right hand is placed near her right eye that's covered by a medical eye-patch and her left hand that is holding a book remained on her side "I guess-..."

"Ayato, what's all the commotion?" A stern voice questioned the red-head in front of her as the owner of the voice revealed himself, a man wearing a pair of glasses with good complexion came out from the shadows

"It looks like a little mouse lost its way" she felt something wet touched the skin on her cheek and realized that wet thing is the tongue of a debonair stranger wearing a fedora who just arrived "Say, can we keep her?" he purred

"How did you get in here?"

"Through the door" the man called Ayato answered for her as if it's something everyone should know

"Well, of course she went through the door, but before that she passed the gates" the debonair added

The man who seems to have the authority around face-palmed "You don't have to state the obvious, but I guess I asked the wrong question"

"This human was dropped off by a black vehicle, after that she let herself in without even knocking" a purple-haired boy carrying a brown stuffed animal entered and joined in the conversation "Teddy and I saw her, right Teddy?"

"What business might you have here?"

The girl took a step away and to the four men's surprise flashed a smug smile "I'm here for life has lead me here"

Even though annoyed by the obtuse human, the man didn't show any signs of irritation and still kept his emotions intact "May I ask who you are then?"

"Isn't it impolite to ask someone's name before giving yours?"

"You're an intruder, a threat to safety" he replied feeling like his ego was just crushed by how she corrected him

"Still, for the sake of formalities"

"Then excuse my rudeness" his brows twitched in annoyance as the two red-heads teased him "I'm Reiji" he started with himself and looked at the man Yui first encountered "This is Ayato" to the uncanny boy across them "That is Kanato" and then at the man wearing a fedora "And Laito"

Seemingly satisfied she smiled in mock politeness "Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan and Asmodeous" she exclaimed referring to the men "Our paths have finally crossed at last"

"Mammon, are you talking about me?" Ayato pointed himself and gave her a look that screams disbelief "Call me Ore-sama"

"Ore-sama"

The red-haired vampire sat at the nearest sofa and smirked "Well, that was the first-..."

"The first time somebody called you that without saying anything against it" Laito giggled teasing his brother "Should we throw a party to celebrate it?"

"A party" Yui repeated, captivated by the idea of having a party with eyes sparkling she looked at Ayato expectantly "Ore-sama"

"You should refrain yourself from calling him that" Reiji said "It'll get on his head"

"I see, I must follow your advice Lucifer"

"Pardon" The red-eyed vampire tried to keep his composure, but his face betrayed him "What did you just called me?"

"You are one of the devils who are fated to serve me upon obtaining the ethereal, but it seems like you weren't aware of this" she held her right hand in front of their faces to the medical eye-patch on her right eye as if planning on removing it "Now come, be bound by contract and swear to serve me"

"How dare you interrupt my precious sleep" another stranger appeared followed by a sound of something cracking

"You mean beauty sleep" Ayato quietly said in the background, but was heard by the grumpy albino who just arrived

"How wonderful, you're here too Satan" she hesitantly said fearing the man who almost made the wall split into two with just one punch "Alas, where is Belphegor?"

"Are you the woman he mentioned?" as if on cue, a blonde man just like the others appeared from nowhere and leisurely plopped down the sofa

"Why, do you know something about bitch-chan?"

"That guy... Contacted me the other day. He said, _'We have a guest arriving from the church so treat her with respect_ '" The blonde answered

"Are you telling me that this chichinashi here is the prospective bride?"

"More like a sacrifice than a bride" Laito's smile grew wider into a Cheshire cat's

"Oh" the man opened an eye and met Yui's pink ones, as if he just remembered something "He also mentioned not to kill her and avoid getting on her bad side"

"It appears there's no misunderstanding, so allow us to introduce ourselves once again" Reiji said as she looked at Yui who never moved an inch from where she was earlier "That is the eldest son, Shu" he started referring to the blonde "I am the second son, Reiji. This is the third Ayato, followed by Kanato and Laito" he looked at the direction where the grumpy albino is standing "and the last son, Subaru"

"I'm called by many names; the enchantress, the oracle, the huntress, the priestess, the witch, but I'm known as Yui Komori" she replied as she elegantly did a curtsy "I'm sent here by the church to fulfill the prophecy they have foreseen and you, the seven princes of hell, are said to serve me"

"You have been spouting nonsense the moment you opened your mouth, why would I, the great Ore-sama, serve a human, you must have a-..."

"Setting that aside, this has been bothering me, but what's with that get-up, bitch-chan?"

"The idiom humans often use is applicable to her, _she has a screw loose_ , don't you think so too Teddy?"

"From what I read ages ago, the seven princes of hell came from a tale written by humans" Reiji said "They are often referred to the seven deadly sins; pride, gluttony, greed, wrath, envy, lust, and sloth" he sighed "What a waste of time informing you of such, it'll only pass from one ear to the other"

Subaru scoffed "Then, this woman must be crazy"

"Crazy is a little bit harsh, Subaru" Laito disagreed shaking his head "Bitch-chan here just has a wild imagination"

Ayato was about to join in the argument when Yui yawned "By the way Lucifer-..."

"Reiji" the man corrected

"Where's my room?"

A/N: Diabolik Lovers with Yui who has a chuunibyou syndrome, why not? Well, the idea just crossed my mind when I rewatched the anime and it has been bothering me lately so I just wrote this on a whim. I might not be able to update or publish my stories as fast as I was from before due to personal reasons, but I'll try my best to update at least twice a week. So should I continue?

By the way, I published two new stories (Monochromatic: Cosmos and Beyond) about DL.


	2. Chapter One: The Mystical Lake

**Chapter One: The Mystical Lake**

Recently a mystique young lady appeared and proclaimed her stay in the dwelling of the renowned Sakamakis, bewildering the residents who reside in the said residence. Now the maiden is sound asleep like a princess from a fairytale, heedless to what's happening around her as her princes sneakingly approached her. Instead of waking up from a kiss fangs pierced her skin. Her eyes fluttered open feeling the torrid pain from all different parts of her frail body, but she neither complained nor said anything. She let the triplets feast on her as she hummed a random tune to cover up the vampires' wicked compliments and sucking. Soon, the pain subsided and her body began to numb.

Laito stared at her in astonishment and adored her beautiful voice "Aren't you supposed to freak out, bitch-chan?"

Her incessant humming enveloped the room, echoed through the corridors, and throughout the mansion. Her ceaseless action put Ayato and Kanato's assault in a halt and made them listen to her alluring voice. By the time they came back to their senses the melody ended and Yui is facing east accelerating towards the door with her toiletries and pink bathrobe in hand.

Just a moment ago Ayato was lying on the pink bed now he's blocking her path "Where do you think you're going, chichinashi?"

"On an adventure" she answered beaming from ear to ear "I'm taking on a quest to the mystical lake the previous lords, kings, and historical people used"

Too preoccupied with what the human said the three didn't noticed the Albino who was lured in by the maiden's alluring voice "In other words she'll look for the bathroom" he said but was only ignored "Morons"

"Ah, mind if I join you bitch-chan?"

"The journey is dangerous and it could take years" she turned around to look at Laito "I greatly appreciate your kind offer Asmodeus"

"She means she's afraid she might get lost and she's glad you're willing to help" again, poor Subaru was ignored

"Hey, if you're taking Laito then Ore-sama will accompany you too"

"Great idea, Mammon. As the saying goes _the more the merrier_ "

"Nonsense" Kanato made an effort of acting mature to mask his curiosity "There's no such lake existing"

 _"Are they seriously into this?"_ The Albino's cheeks bloated turning red as he tried to restrain himself from laughing. Even though he's being annoyed by his brothers' ignorance this is too amusing "Of course there is if you'll only reconsider what I said earlier"

"There sure is Leviathan" the juvenile human encouraged the uncanny vampire "Join us and let's unfold the truth behind this legendary, mystical lake"

After arguing the four reached an agreement. The next scene happened so fast with the four exiting the room. The albino punched the wall not once or twice, but countless times as if it's his way of calming himself, however it wasn't enough. Crouching he held his stomach as he burst out laughing, almost rolling on the floor. He's surprisingly laughing his heart out as if there's no tomorrow which rarely happens. But the vampire's fun was brief because Reiji came shortly and witnessed the whole scene.

The albino froze when Reiji looked away "Pfftt..." he brought a hand to his mouth to stifle from laughing "What good did I ever do to witness you in such a ridiculous state. Pity, you must have hit your head somewhere" he taunted

Subaru fixed his posture realizing how silly he must have looked like "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I won't meddle in with this matter any longer. What are you doing here, and where is that arrogant human?"

"Out there role playing with the triplets" he deadpanned "They're taking on a quest to a mystical lake. Apparently that stupid human wants to get rid of the world's dirt by bathing there"

"Moron, you do know we have a number of bathrooms you could've told her she can use any of them" a frown creased his forehead "Tell me what mountain did they went?"

The albino face-palmed _"Am I the only one who's normal here?"_

A/N: Continue?


End file.
